<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sasuke's Lesson by HylianHeroine2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692309">Sasuke's Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHeroine2/pseuds/HylianHeroine2'>HylianHeroine2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHeroine2/pseuds/HylianHeroine2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke learns the hard way not to displease his brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sasuke's Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh boy, this is old. Really old guys. But, re-writes have to happen. The old version is on my Fanfiction account. If you wanna read it, go head there. If not, enjoy this new one. </p><p>I never intended for this to be more than one or two chapters, may add more later, haven't decided.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sasuke’s Lesson</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi could swear smoke was coming from his ears as he dragged Sasuke back to the compound.  This time of night the streets were deserted, save for a few ninja coming back from late missions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, big brother!” Sasuke tried. “Please, I’ll be good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you will,” Itachi replied gruffly. “I have to go chasing after you and then you throw that hissy fit? Your time for arguing and pleading is over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiny cheeks that were puffed up in annoyance became ones puffed up in worry. He hated it when Itachi was quiet. It usually spelled disaster, in more ways than one. So, he held his big brother’s hand and let himself be pulled along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching their home on the compound Itachi plopped Sasuke into a corner and turned him around so his nose barely touched the wall. “Now, you will sit here as I go tell Auntie that you are safe, after, we will have a long discussion. You move even a single inch and I’m getting Mother’s spoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke stiffened but did his best not to move. “Yes, big brother.” He couldn’t see it, but Itachi did smiled upon him, usually in exasperated fondness but still. He rubbed his brother’s head and left to go down the street, where he dutifully told his Aunt and Uncle Sasuke was home, safe and sound, for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be too hard on the little one Itachi,” Auntie said. “You were just the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi wanted to roll his eyes. Sure, yet it didn’t stop Fugaku from spanking the living hell out of him. “Oh Auntie, he will only get what he needs.” He bade his family a good night and returned, Sasuke quickly turned back to the wall, pretending like he hadn’t just been caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Sasuke, why must you push me so?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Itachi thought as he took a deep breath and counted back from 10. “Alright, come here.” Itachi said as he sat in his spot next to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came running over, nearly tripping on his little feet before he stood by his brother. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi grabbed his arms gently and held him still. “First, we are going to talk and you will be giving me the truth, you know how much I hate lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, big brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now, why did you go running off? You know it’s dangerous out in the village at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shrugged. “Mother and Father are still out on their mission and I thought-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you could do whatever?” Itachi finished. “When have you ever been able to do that? Especially since I am watching you.” He narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you like it when I watch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course!” Sasuke replied He loved his big brother and would always do as he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you trying to ruin that? If I hadn’t found you and you had got hurt, Mother and Father would never let me watch you again. You’d go back to being watched by Auntie and Uncle and I know you hate that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rapidly nodded his head. Auntie always forced sweets on him, a big reason he hated them nowadays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I said I wanted you to relax and have fun with me around, but you blindly disobeyed me. You know the rules, and thinking just because I am here, doesn’t mean you can break them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi nodded and pulled Sasuke closer and over his lap. “Good, now, we are going to drive this lesson home, and after we can have dinner, a nice bath, and bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But!” Sasuke struggled to get up but Itachi was older and stronger than him, he held him with ease. “Big brother, I’m too old to be spanked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itachi wanted to laugh. “Oh Sasuke, the day you are too old for a spanking is the day you can no longer fit over my lap. Hand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last whine, Sasuke did as he was told and lay still, giving his hand over for Itachi to pin it to his back. With that, he swatted his brother’s backside through his shorts, never too hard but Sasuke burst into tears regardless, the dam breaking, sending Itachi’s will to finish this down into the well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he had to be strong and finish, less Sasuke never listen to him again. He swatted again and set into a steady rhythm, alternating between cheeks to get a good bit of both, evening out the burn and pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Itachi, I’ll be good and listen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you will.” Itachi lectured. “First you ran off and stay hidden all day, taking away what was probably left of my sanity and when I finally catch you, what were you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Playing ninja with the other kids!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With my shuriken!” Itachi swatted him hard on his left cheek. “Those are tools, not playthings, then what did you do when I caught you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke wailed but managed to get out. “I told you to buzz off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Itachi replied. “You do not get to be so rude to me when all I am doing is looking out for your wellbeing.” He spanked in between each word. “Do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crystal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Itachi stopped the spanking and pulled his brother into his lap to cuddle, cradling his head to his chest. “There we go, you took that so well, let it out little one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M sorry.” Sasuke whimpered and buried his head into his brother’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. You are my little brother and forever will you test my patience, but never forget I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the tears were dried Itachi stood, drawing Sasuke up with him. “Come, let’s get dinner started, you can help me cook, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Itachi chuckled, couldn’t keep him down for long. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>